It was for the best
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: “Sasuke needed peace. And that was what I just gave him. His mind was being corrupted by the darkness and I don’t want it to be another burden for Naruto to carry. He had already done enough. It was for the best.” Rated T for character death.


It's for the best

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

It was a dark, cold night. Two shadowy figures stand face to face with each other. Sea foam green eyes fixed upon those of obsidians', there was tension in the air. Neither of them talked. And silence is the only one keeping them company right now.

Her mind kept on thinking about that traitor. How is it that he fell in love with him? Regret is always in the end. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

He had been sitting in a lone rock before she even arrived to the scene. He had been surprised to see that, _she_ had found her way _here_.

…

"_Damn! Where should I go?" She said, saying more curses as she went on her search to find the exit._

_ She, Kiba and Lee got separated a while earlier in search for him (A request from Naruto...) And now she's all alone._

_Finding a clearing in the middle of the forest, she decided that she would wait for the others there._

_ He was there, sitting in the rock. Having the moonlight to stare down on him, to which he looked luminous. He was too busy thinking about things. Busy thinking about a certain someone…_

_ He quickly turned around, sensing chakra in the bushes. Someone has been spying. "Show yourself."_

_The shadowy figure went up to him, only to be showered upon the same moonlight he was in. Her hair was shining in the light, making it look silvery-pink. A shocked look on her face, she could not believe it was him._

_He smirked and stood up, wanting to get some answers._

…

**(Ami's Notes: Oops! I'm ruining the mood of the scene. But the silence is **_**really **_**killing me. And I don't like dead silences. XP)**

"Why are you here?" The ex-team mate hissed, sending shivers to run down her spine. But she has to stay strong. Not to be swooned over again or be scared of death.

"Is that how you treat an old team mate? I wonder why Naruto could still take your cold-heartedness." She tried to be strong. She couldn't afford to back down on this one. It's her time to repay Naruto for the hard work he made in trying to make Sasuke come back, even if he didn't.

'Hn' was the only response from the dark-haired male.

"If only Naruto didn't care about you, I would have killed you then…." She spat out in anger. "…but now, there were no exceptions."

"You couldn't do that, now could you? I thought you loved me, do you?"

That strong word she knew too well. _Love_.

"But _Sasuke-kun_…" Sakura cooed mockingly. "If it's the only way to make you stop ruining lives, then I _will_." With that she charged at him. "Because that childish infatuation had been long gone. And I want you to be too."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow and charged at her.

Kunais clashed into each other and sparks from the friction on both of the metal were flying everywhere.

"You've become stronger." Sasuke complimented.

"Thank you." She said and pushed the kunai harder to him. "Those two and a half years of training would be put to good use…"

A puzzled look on his face was raised.

"You'll soon find out, Sasuke-kun." She said and got paper bombs. **(Ami's note: What were they called again? I forget.)**

**~XOXO~**

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Lee said in between pants.

Kiba simply shook his head.

They were in search of the traitor for a long time. And Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"!" Both guys exclaimed before jumping into the trees to see what happened.

"I hope she's not in there." Kiba said and jumped faster.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee said a little bit louder and jumped faster as well.

**~XOXO~**

The smoke slowly began to disappear. Both were now panting from so much fighting. Tools discarded on the floor, Sakura went on ahead to get Sasuke's katana, which was lying next to her.

She went on closer to Sasuke, who couldn't move from chakra exhaustions.

She was about to stab Sasuke when somebody shouted her name from afar. She looked slightly to her side, seeing Lee and Kiba nearing to the clearing.

"SAKURA, DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Sorry guys but…" She went on and wiped a tear from her eye. "…I need to give Naruto a break. I don't want anybody to suffer anymore. Even if it means killing him."

Sakura raised the katana above her head, ready to stab and Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at everything.

"NO, DON'T—"

Too late. Sakura thrusted the katana to his chest, making him grunt in pain.

Soon his eyes became dull. He had just lost his life.

The two guys could only watch everything happen. They tried to stop her but…they were too late. "S-Sakura…"

The woman then turned to look at them, blood splashed into her. She did not mind. What mattered to her the most is that all their pain of his leaving is now gone. "Sasuke needed peace. And that was what I just gave him. His mind was being corrupted by the darkness and I don't want it to be another burden for Naruto to carry. He had already done enough. It was for the best."

The two shinobi could just stare.

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**+I'm so evil. Killing Sasuke like that. And in Sakura's hands too! XD**

**+As you can see, this is like a 'prediction story' of what's going to happen in the manga; which would be having a new chapter in December 12.**

**+If you look harder into the story, someone likes someone… (And I'm not gonna tell who! :P)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love you readers lots!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~**


End file.
